This invention relates generally to a system for biomechanically protecting a person carrying a structure on their back and/or seated in a seat.
Carrying a load on one's back can, in certain circumstances, cause discomfort and/or injury. For example, firefighters may be required to carry self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) devices in certain situations. Wearing of an SCBA device can cause the SCBA device to potentially impinge on the wearer's bone and/or muscle tissue. In particular, impingement of the SCBA device can occur on the most rearward, or posterior, portions of the spine's vertebrae, known as the spinuous processes. Further, wearing of an SCBA can cause it to impinge on a boney projection of the wearer's back, known as the spine of the scapula. Additionally, the SCBA device can impinge on less heavily muscled portions of the wearer's back, in contrast to the more densely layer para-spinal musculature located on either side of the wearer's spine, potentially causing bruising and/or rib breakage and/or fracture. Moreover, the SCBA device can impinge on the wearer's back near the kidney area and/or on the wearer's sacrum.
In addition to the potential problems associated with wearing an SCBA device, similar such problems may arise with other back-carried structures, such as child carriers, scuba tanks, backpacks, rucksacks, book sacks, equipment carriers, oxygen generators, etc. Also, similar impingement issues could arise with respect to forces being applied to a person's back in instances involving the person being seated in a seat experiencing vibration and/or acceleration forces, such as would be the case with jet aircraft seats, race car seats, speed boat seats, space vehicle seats, industrial equipment, amusement ride seats, automobile and truck seats, etc., and/or for ordinary seats such as office chairs, recliners, chairs found in the home, and the like.